1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a closure measuring system, and more particularly, to a closure measuring system for measuring the tolerances and efforts for closing a movable member of an automotive vehicle.
2. Background of Invention
Automotive vehicles are equipped with numerous movable components. Such movable components are design with particular tolerances and desired efforts for function and fit. For example, a door of an automotive vehicle is typically pivotally coupled to the body of the vehicle for pivotal movement between an open position providing access through a door opening in the vehicle and a closed position closing the door opening. The door is designed to meet certain predetermined efforts or forces required by the operator to pivot the door between the open and closed positions. Additionally, the door is designed to meet certain predetermined tolerances or alignment requirements with the body of the vehicle when in the closed position.
Traditionally, these efforts and tolerance have been manually measured by the designer, engineer or manufacturer without the aid and benefit of a computerized feedback type system for providing fast and accurate measurements.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a closure measuring system for automatically measuring the efforts, tolerances and other desired design specifications of the movable member of the vehicle.